1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of pillows and more particularly to a resiliently deformable pillow form that may be girded by a cincture and thus transformed from a first configuration to a second configuration that is decorative and aesthetically-pleasing.
2. Description of the Relevant Prior Art
It is known to use pillows for decorative purposes to embellish the interior design of a room. Moreover, it is also known to construct a decorative pillow whose appearance may be altered to suit the mood of the owner. A representative example of the prior art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,736 which describes a pillow structure having a plurality of panels which can be manipulated to alter the appearance of the pillow. However, despite the manipulation of the panels, the underlying geometrical shape of the pillow structure shown in the '736 patent is not changed.
The prior art also teaches pillow-like structures which undergo functional transformations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,924 shows the use of drawstrings to constrict portions of a pillow to correspond with the head and lower body of an animal-figure design on a pillow cover. However, the drawstrings are functional, not decorative and only permit the user to change the pillow into an animal-like figure by constricting the neck and the waist. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. Des.257,200 teaches a travelling pillow having a long, cylinderical shape with a tensioning means which may be wrapped around the middle portion of the pillow. In this case, neither the tensioning means nor the pillow is decorative: they are both functional.
Thus, it would be desireable to provide a pillow which may be altered by the user to assume a variety of decorative configurations.